


镜像

by xiongxiazi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongxiazi/pseuds/xiongxiazi
Summary: 当你被关在一个除了一张床，什么都没有的牢房里时你会做些什么？发呆？唱歌？跳舞？显然，你只是一个没有魔法没有野心的凡人。魔法真是个好用的东西。





	镜像

“哈……啊……”  
Loki狠狠地撸动了几下自己的阴茎，肉棒弹跳着将精液射在了手上。

Loki抬起手，白色的液体滴在干净到反光的地上。  
“还不够。”  
恶作剧之神转头看向玻璃，那里被他施了魔法，偶尔来巡查的人只会看见他仍旧躺在床上，玩着扔钻石的无聊游戏。  
而事实上，Loki正坐在床沿上，一只手撑着身体往后扬，褪下的裤子卡在大腿上，露出的蓝色肌肤散发着光泽，另一只手则握着自己昂扬硬挺的阴茎，满手污浊。  
玻璃+魔法？恶作剧之神转了转眼珠，一个念头浮上脑海。他挥了下手，一面巨大而华丽的镜子便出现在对面的墙上，印出他现在的身影……蓝色的肌肤。  
是的，高潮时他会回变回本来的样子。  
不等看清他自己的身影，Loki打了个响指。镜子中的人换了幅样子。  
奥丁  
“奥丁”抬起头，镜子印出一张严肃而高深莫测的脸，以及狼藉的下半身。  
Loki看着镜子里的样子乐了。实在是太滑稽了。镜子里奥丁的脸随着露出了笑容，显得别扭而奇怪。毕竟，除了小时候他已经很久没有见到奥丁的笑容了。  
这幅样子用来娱乐确实是有趣，但对着这张脸他实在是硬不起来。  
邪神再次打了个响指。  
金发碧眼的男人出现在眼前。他有一张帅气的脸蛋，深邃的眼神和线条分明的轮廓，一身健美而富有爆发力的肌肉彰显了他无与伦比的力量。  
Thor，他的哥哥。  
Loki站起来，他伸出手缓缓走向镜子。指尖在冰冷的镜面接触。  
他盯着那双蓝眼睛，那双蓝眼睛也回望着他，他将面颊贴着镜子，他吻上那张红色的唇，将冰冷的镜面哈上雾气，用舌头去舔砥，直到将那变得温暖。  
"Thor"的脸颊升起欲望的颜色。  
“你想要了，对吗？”Loki着迷地看着镜像。灵巧的手指剥开自己的衣服。早已重新硬起来的阴茎在皮质的裤子上顶出形状。  
"Thor"用手揉捏自己的乳头，将它捏得发硬变红，甚至粗暴的用手指狠狠将它揪起拉长，直到变得红肿胀大。  
“快，操我。”  
Loki堪称粗暴的扯下了"Thor"的裤子。挺立的肉棒在空气中弹了弹。  
他知道他的尺寸。他们在出征回来后，常常一起去泡温泉，而Thor总是毫不遮掩地甩着他巨大的肉棒走来走去。  
他握住肉棒，粗鲁地前后撸动。握着肉棒将分泌出的前列腺液擦在镜子上。龟头刮过冰冷的镜面引来一阵战栗。  
“啊…… 操我 ”Loki顺着力道跪了下去。他将手探向身后。  
"Thor"的手指捏住臀肉将它们大大的掰开。双手用力的搓动着将淫糜的洞口拉成不同的样子。  
"Thor"用手掌拍了拍他的屁股。臀肉便翻出一阵波浪。  
“好好看着你是怎么被我操的。”  
Loki爬着转了个方向，双手撑着身后，腿面向镜子大大的打开。露出布着指印的屁股和中间红色的肉穴。  
"Thor"伸出舌头舔湿自己的中指，然后是食指，再是无名指。手指在红艳的嘴巴里进进出出，从那上面沾得口水多少的程度可以想象手指们在那张嘴里受了多么充分的优待。随着动作的进行"Thor"的喉结上下滚动着。这个动作他做起来真TMD性感爆了。  
Loki咽了咽口水。将双腿打得更开。  
“操我，现在。”  
"Thor"的手指划过胸口，略过腹肌，在肚脐转了一会儿，最终在肉穴处停下。他对着入口又捏又按。直到那里一张一合的颤抖起来才插进去一个指节。  
Loki尽力放松着身体。  
指尖开始只能在入口浅浅戳刺，细细抚慰着层层嫩肉。肉穴随着Loki呼吸的节奏尽力放松着，与手指配合着很快便插入了全部指节。  
“哈 啊 ”Loki喘了口气，然而，这只是开始。“接下来，第二根。”  
他将中指稍稍退出来些许，食指在入口戳着挤进去。  
同样的步骤，只是稍微艰难了些许。手指被肉穴的力量挤压着只能紧紧贴在一起，不适的在通道内纠缠着扭动。粗大的指节碰上了一个地方。瞬间就让他绞紧了手指仰着头呻吟出来。“对，就是哪儿。”Loki仰着头将头发往后甩，脸上明明是仿佛承受不住这巨大的快感般的表情，眉头紧皱。手却飞快的耸动着在肉穴操进操出，对着前列腺那一点而又捏又擦，肠道分泌出黏溺的肠液，被手指操的温热湿润。  
当他回过神来时，屁股已经满满当当被塞进了三根手指，从身后传来轻微饱涨感。最后那根手指的进入尤其轻松，被操服帖的肠道很顺利的就将它整根吞下，用自己温暖的密密麻麻的小嘴儿去轻吻它。  
“你想要更多吗？哈……”"Thor"笑着抽出手指。肠肉缠绵地绞着，仿若不想放走口中的食物。终于还是抵不过手上的力量，空虚的收缩着。  
Loki手腕一翻，一根仿真肉棒便出现在手中。中庭真是个神奇的地方，只要发几个数据就会有人将神秘的包裹递送给你。当然，他有好好的处理掉了所有经手此物的人。  
“你想要这个吗？”Loki把玩着仿真阳具，与自己身下的挺立比了比。无论再怎么仿真，"Thor"真正的肉棒都更有手感，灼热的温度带着迸发的情欲。  
他并不清楚勃起后的肉棒会比他给的尺寸要更粗大些。好在差得不多，仿真阳具上布着的凸起青筋看起来也十分有感觉。  
Loki眯着眼睛将肉棒移上胸口，用龟头戳戳自己挺立的乳头。  
“嗯 ……啊 ……”肉棒往上移着，顶住了嘴角。Loki迷醉地偏头一口将肉棒含了进去。  
“唔……吞不……下去。”含着肉棒的嘴巴吐着含糊不清的词语艰难的张大。口水被肉棒挤着从闭不拢的嘴角流出沾湿了下巴。尽管如此，肉棒还是有很长一截露在外面。  
无所谓，反正他也不打算给这个死物做个深喉。光是被肉棒噎住喉咙有什么好感到性奋的呢？除非是被抓住头发，喉咙被强迫着粗暴地操，胯下的肉棒被玩弄似的踩着，被命令张开嘴巴看着舌头已经被舔得湿淋淋的肉棒，直直的往自己身后那个早已准备好的小洞中怼。  
失去手指的慰藉早已饥渴许久的肉洞顾不上那超出手指的粗长程度，贪婪的吞下。却堪堪只含住了龟头。  
“唔。。哈。。。好大。”Loki扬起头，脑门上渗出的汗珠在灯光下熠熠闪光，狠下心在手腕上施加着压力旋转的将肉棒往里挤。  
被玩具破开了肉壁，异物入侵身体的感觉谈不上畅快，肛门仿佛卡着一根粗大的拉不出来的粪便拉不出来。好吧其实粪便和肉棒还是差得很多的。身后不断传来饱胀感和撕裂感。Loki张开口，殷红的舌头仿佛是被身后不断进入的肉棒挤出了一般伸了出来。喉咙仿若被堵住一般连呻吟声都发不出来。  
“啊啊！！！！！”Loki尖叫着倒在了地上，胸口激烈的上下起伏。“好…… 好涨 ……好满。”他抬起头看向镜子。  
那里印着"Thor"布满情欲的脸，眼角还残留的潮湿的泪痕。汗水从性感的脖颈滑到饱满的胸膛，落在红肿的乳头。因为弓着腰腹肌绷出性感的弧线，挺立的肉棒涨着青筋，因缺少抚慰而难受地摇动着，厚实的屁股肉绷起，被紧紧插着一个几乎和胯下一模一样的粗大玩具，被撑开了褶皱的屁股洞死死的箍住。  
“Thor.”Loki爬起来，靠近那双湿润的蓝色双眸。屁股在后面摇了摇，带着邀请的意味“操我，快……”他将大腿打开，塌下腰。  
Loki抓住露在屁股后面的那节，慢慢的浅浅的抽出一些，又缓缓旋转着插进去。肉棒摩过前列腺。让Loki大声的呻吟出来。“啊啊……快……再快点。”他想被更用力的，狠狠地操干，被搞得一团糟，直到他尖叫着射出来。  
Loki将肉棒抽出大半，接着狠狠的插得更深。他的动作越来越快，操的肠道的水也越来越多，肉棒的进出也越来越顺畅。  
“啊啊 太，太快 ……了。”Loki吐出舌头，承受不住一般摇着头，皱死的眉头说不上是痛苦还是欢愉，然而手上的动作却一刻不停。  
“Thor ……Thor……”他再次狠狠抽插了几下，弓起了腰。忍不住用手狠狠揉搓着肉棒。  
前后夹击的感觉实在太爽，Loki昂起头，汗湿的黑色头发落在肩头。“哈 ，啊 ……”他凑过去，想亲吻那张性感的嘴唇，舔到的却是冰冷的镜面。不过没关系，他张开眼睛，看着同样带着情欲的蓝色双眼。“Thor.”  
龟头的马眼张合了几下，乳白色的液体喷出射在了镜像中"Thor"的腹肌上。“啊！！！！”Loki尖叫着往后倒去。那一瞬间，他看见了镜子里同样变成蓝色的"Thor"。  
“哈 ……哈哈哈。”Loki抬起手臂，用手背遮盖住通红的双眼。高潮中的后穴还在不断的搅动着，似乎想从那件死物中榨出精液。  
“嗯……”他不顾肉穴的挽留抽出了肉棒，将它丢在一边。酸软的肉体使不上力气，Loki还是强撑着爬了起来。再看向镜子，已经恢复了整洁甚至连衣物已经穿戴好都邪神出现在眼前。

Loki张开手臂，甚至转了一圈。OK，他打了个响指，撤掉了玻璃的魔法。  
巡查的看守瞥了他一眼。  
“下午好。”邪神扶着胸口微微点头。  
看守回了一礼，往房间望了一眼，目光定在房间一角的地面，那里正静静躺着一根巨大的假阳具，散发着被好好使用过的淫糜的光。  
“啊啦啦，被你看见了。”邪神挠了挠额头，“既然如此……”他打了个响指。下一秒就出现在看守面前。  
“那么……你可以去见先神了。”Loki歪了歪头，露出洁白的牙齿。


End file.
